OTVSIBTY
OTVSIBTY (Our TV Station Is Better Than Yours) '''is the channel where all of the OFIBTY fanfics/TV shows are running at '''IF YOU WANT TO ADD A TV SHOW ASK THE PRESIDENT, JOHN FIRST. Roles President: John Walker Vice President: Tyler Presley Secretary: Nasia Artist Treasuer: Brandon Day Main Employee: Delilah Bryd Employees: Mark Washington, Ellie Emerson, Shan Talhaoui, and Mau Hawthorne Fired: Manuel Hernandez News programs *Our Weather Channel Is Better Than Yours *This Week in Sports (created by Tyler) (March 2013) List of scripted programs: *'Our High School Is Better Than Yours' (created by Ellie) (December 9th, 2012- present) (on hiatus) *'FAME Magazine' (created by Mark) (January 17th, 2013- present) *'The Story of College Misfits' (created by Brandon) (February 25th, 2013- present) *'California Dreamin'' (created by Delilah) (March 10th 2013- present) List of non-scripted programs: *The Users Challenge (created by Tyler) (November 20th, 2012- February 24th, 2013) *Battle of the OTP's (created by Manuel) (December 16th 2012- December 29th, 2012) *'FIGHT TO THE FINISH!' (created by Nasia) (December 29th, 2012- present) *The OFIBTY X Factor (created by Mau and Manuel) (December 30th 2012- January 21st 2013) *The Survivor (created by Manuel) (January 2nd 2013- January 15th 2013) *'Battle of the Sexes' (created by John) (February 15th, 2013- present) *'The House in the Middle of Nowhere' (created by Delilah) (February 23rd, 2013- present) *'Up and Away' (created by John) (February 26th- present) Program beginnings The first program on the OTVSIBTY was the User Challenge which was created by Tyler Festa. Festa gave the idea of people just not asking to be at a higher wiki position but instead for them to compete for it. After a lot of auditions, 12 users got to battle to be at a higherwiki position. After the auditions, the planning was set into motion when Festa hired 3 other judges. After a succesful season, it was renewed for another season. The shortest series ever was The Survivor, which started on January 2nd 2013 and due to there being no voters, the show was cancelled on January 15th. On February 23rd, the 3 ideas that the public had heard about were put into production. Delilah Bryd has The House in the Middle of Nowhere already running while Brandon Day and John Walker have their shows, The Story of College Misfits, and Up and Away in production. Schedules: Week of February 25th- March 3rd Monday: *The Users Challenge ( Re Runs) *OHSIBTY (Re Runs) Tuesday: *Battle of the Sexes (Re runs) *The Users Challenge (Re runs) *Battle of the OPT's (Re runs) *FAME Magazine (Re runs) Wednesday: *OHSIBTY (Re runs) *The Survivor (Re runs) *FAME Magazine (Re runs) Thursday: *OHSIBTY (Re runs) *The OFIBTY X Factor (Re runs) *The Users Challenge (Re runs) *''The Story of College Misfits'' (Brand New) Friday: *OHSIBTY (Re runs) *''The Users Challenge'' (Re runs) Saturday: *''FAME Magazine'' (Brand New) (Episode 4) *''Battle of the Sexes'' (Brand New) (Episode 4) *''The House in the Middle of Nowhere'' (Brand New) (Episode 2) ''' *''Up and Away'' (Brand New) (Episode 1) ' Sunday: *OHSIBTY (Re runs) *Battle of the OTP's (Re runs) *OFIBTY X Factor (Re runs) *The Survivor (Re runs) 'Note' '-There will be two special episodes of Fame Magazine, which will be released on 26th-27th. Tuesday-Wednesday' '-Due to some issues, OHSIBTY was moved to another date for the next episode.' '-The Tv Show, Fight to the Finish, ''is not on the list above because there are new episodes everyday.' Chart ^Note: Shows with aqua background color are brand new. Broadcasting Popularity #OHSIBTY #FAME Magazine #The Users Challenge #Fight to the Finish #Battle of the OTP's #Battle of the Sexes #OFIBTY X Factor #The Survivor